A generic class-forming multi-chamber container, which due to the device for producing a pressure difference is also designated as multi-chamber dispenser, is for example known from EP 1 077 888, EP 1 516 613, EP 1 503 865 and EP 0 755 721.
With prior-art multi-chamber containers a device for producing a pressure difference is provided at the front of each chamber for product removal. The volume flows produced by this are changed by a mechanical regulating device which is integrated into the housing head. In other words a separate device for producing a pressure difference respectively a pump is provided for each chamber. The chambers are located adjacently, i.e. each terminating in the region of the housing head. Accordingly, the prior-art multi-chamber container needs a relatively large base area.
The object of the present invention is to specify a multi-chamber container which can be realised compactly in a relatively space-saving manner. For the purpose of this invention a multi-chamber container is taken to be a container with at least two, optionally three or several separate chambers each for accommodating different product components.